My Angel From Hell
by Solita
Summary: Two years after the Eve Wars, Heero Yuy has no purpose in life anymore. However, his world is turned upside down by the arrival of his guardian angel... Spike Spiegel. (Revision process - Session #03 due soon!)
1. Session 01 » Strange Days : The Doors

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember a day like this.  
  
The streets were flooded with screeching cars, variety of the populus, and the voices of humanity. It seemed normal enough to them. Even to me. The day was ordinary. There was nothing unusual about it, only the plain and simple routine of daily life. Ever since the end of the Eve Wars, and after the Mariemaia Incident, things such as peace and prosperity ruled throughout every country in the world. I had a feeling ever since the beginning of the new year that people such as myself would not be needed anymore.  
  
I was contemplating to shout on that day. I don't recall the point of my yelling, but I had this desire to scream out all my problems. I believe it was all this peace and quiet surrounding me that drove me crazy. Many enjoy the simplicity of life in small towns, while others enjoy the fast-paced, cut-throat society in big cities. Yet I enjoyed neither. Years after the end of my service, I tried both lifestyles. First I went into the country, and settled down to relax. Eventually, I grew tired of it and entered the city instead. Eventually I grew tired of the city as well.  
  
I soon found out the harsh reality of my ennui. I belonged on the battlefield, not resting my mind and body from all those years of training and washing away the memories of warfare. However, soldiers weren't needed anymore. War wasn't needed. Violence and bloodshed that ranged somewhere between the Inquisition of "heretics" and the Holocaust was erased from history. Minimal chaos remained, consisting of a fair share of robberies, burgulars, and other small law breakers.  
  
They still didn't need a soldier like me. I was no longer needed in the world. I was... useless. All my years of training for protecting the innocent wasn't needed anymore. I tried joining the law enforcement, but I accidentally killed the murderer I was chasing down. I have to admit... I do get trigger-happy.   
  
I had lost contact with my comrades straight after the Mariemaia Incident. I was alone in a tranquil world with barely any problems. I couldn't stand it, and I wanted to do something -- anything -- that would have triggered a bloody war again. But I didn't have the heart to do so. People had suffered enough already. They didn't need a suicidal, war-crazed maniac like me to ruin their peace.  
  
So, I suffered for three years, wondering if I was going to find a purpose in life again. I had odd jobs left and right, moving from place to place. I was a nomad, searching for a right to live in this perfect society today. I began to lose hope quickly, and the struggle was becoming worse and worse to endure. And then the worst of things happened -- my emotions began to leak through.  
  
Of all the times for them to emerge... I was contemplating a lot of things. My life, suicide, my job... it was crazy. All of these emotions were coming up and out of nowhere. I was beginning to lose my edge of intimidation, my only piece of identity left. I was losing my... myself. The only thing I had left was my soldier-like, stoic persona, and I was on the verge of losing it for good. I thought I couldn't stand it anymore. I thought I would just have to kill myself in order to be at peace. I couldn't lose me... then what in the world would I be?  
  
It was on a bleak Wednesday night in September when my world was turned upside-down.  
  
I thought something of this magnitude would have started sometime on Sunday. Mainly because that's the Sabbath Day, the holy holiday of religion, if my memory serves me correctly. Then again, my memory never fails me. I guess God wanted to do something different with me. I'll never really know.  
  
To this day I still don't know how I got His attention, but I did. After years of waiting for true chaos, I finally got the answer to all of my prayers. But I wasn't expecting _this_ type of chaos, though. I truely wasn't. It was just another day for me, walking from my job to my apartment, with all the weird people living on my floor who wouldn't drive me as crazy as the person I would meet on that fateful Wednesday.  
  
Well, the mayhem all started on that foresaken day. It was one of those nights that I enjoyed, where the wind is calm, the temperature is cool, and the sky is bright with stars. Even after all of this... I still like those type of nights.   
  
You hear _that?!_ You couldn't influence me completely, dammit! I still like those nights! I still like nights where I'm by myself and the wind is... but then I _did_ meet you on that night... and _you_ liked them too...  
  
Dammit... I hate you.  
  
Before I go off on a tangent, the tale goes like this: a walk in the park, the meeting of a cowboy, and the confrentations, adventures, and lessons that laid ahead of us -- sounds like a good story, doesn't it? Well, hopefully. I might as well start on a memorable note.  
  
Angels don't exist.  
  
Do you believe in them?  
  
Do or don't, I've got a story to tell.  
  
I still think no one will believe me about what transpired a couple months ago. It was an experience that I wanted to forget, but I just couldn't. That damn angel... or demon... whatever form he was, good or evil, he annoyed the shit out of me. Bottom freakin' line.   
  
His cigarette smoking got in my way from doing work, his constant laid-back routines got on my nerves, his cocky attitude that he could take down anybody nearly forced me into choking him back to death -- basically, he was a living, breathing _nightmare_ who just happened to be from Heaven.   
  
For seven months I took up with everything he was, and I guess he took up with everything I was. He was annoying, irritating, and lazy... and I guess in his eyes, I was too.  
  
Except for the lazy part, of course.  
  
Nowadays, when I look back, I remember the times we had. The adventures we partook in at the shopping malls, the conversations in which we would constantly bicker and moan about things in life -- past, present, or future (whenever we felt like it), the shouting matches between me getting off the computer and him to stop touching things in my room... things of that nature.   
  
Sometimes, I think that we could have passed for brothers. Him the careless martial artist that refused to wear a halo, and me the nonchalant hacker that refused any type of assistance. Him the guy that wouldn't stop smoking, and me the guy that wouldn't get off the computer. Him the big brother, and me the little brother. It was almost like a match made in... Heaven.  
  
I shouldn't even _mention_ the word Heaven anymore. It just gives me chills whenever I _say_ or even _think_ of the word. As if you haven't realized yet, this story is nothing people would believe. It's out of the ordinary, it's absolutely supernatural, and it's one tale that I lived through. Basically, this is an account from a real life event. Told as if the story was from both our eyes, practically an omniscent third based point of view storyline. Read it, believe it, or criticize it, do whatever you want.   
  
This is the tale of a lonely hacker, who was trained all his life to become a perfect soldier. Once he was no longer needed after the wars between the Earth and the colonies, his mind, heart, and soul was lost, misplaced, and forgotten to the world completely, like a child gone astray in a sea of humanity. Emotions that he hadn't encountered for so long erupted like a gigantic volcano internally. He had no place to go, no place to hide, no place to run.   
  
That is, until he met a guy named Spike Spiegel.  
  
And he was assigned to be the guardian angel of Heero Yuy.  
  
Thus begins the amazing, unbelievable tale of me and my angel... from hell.   
  
  
  
  
_**STRANGE DAYS HAVE FOUND US...**_   
  
  
  
  



	2. Session 02 » Gotta Get Away : Rolling St...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in Heaven.  
  
As usual.  
  
Golden sunlight poured onto paradise from above, no shadow being cast onto anything at all. For the past two years (probably more than that, actually) that's all he saw in the sky -- gold light. There was no darkness, no night, no stars at all -- the color black was unknown to the place of beauty. Birds of different species (doves, wrens, robins, etc.) chirped their songs of merriment in what seemed to be a constant heavenly morning.   
  
To be honest, he couldn't even tell the different between night and day anymore. Hours felt like weeks, weeks felt like months, and a month felt like a year. He was sure two years had gone by, but he didn't know how long he had been in his prison. Maybe it had been two decades, or two centuries. Hell -- oh yeah, that's right, you can't say Hell here -- Gosh darnit (oh how he _loathed_ that rule), maybe two milleniums had probably past underneath his nose.   
  
His mismatched eyes watched couples fly around on their wings, halo's glowing a brilliant gold over their heads. All of them had a smile on their face, wide, small, or medium. He really didn't care, all of them just had a stupid, idotic, annoying, and just plain boring smile on their face. As if it couldn't get worse, everyone was either giggling, laughing, or was full of such hope, joy, and mirth. Peace was all around him, there was no such thing was worries, problems, or even conflicts. Absolutely everyone was nice together, compassionate to one another, talkative, comanding, submissive, and intuitive. Everyone was a peace, and nothing wrong could happen.  
  
It was starting to get annoying.  
  
Very annoying.  
  
In the beginning, he loved and worshiped this place. It was, after all, paradise in the afterlife. What's paradise when he can't have any changes whatsoever? He got to be with his love after all the torture him and herself went through to be together once and for all and have their classic "Romeo and Juliet" tragedic happily-ever-after. Their love story was one that Shakespeare would have cried over.   
  
In fact, the two talked about it one day _to_ Shakespeare himself and he _did_ cry over it.   
  
Sighing, he ran his right hand through his trademark puffy green hair, slouching on the ground next to a wall made of pure clouds. His halo was over his head, which he had slanted it towards the right downwards, so he could stand out from the crowd of angels. His wings were folded behind him, mainly because he never used them. After all, he was the only angel that used his legs.  
  
His eyes, both colored brown but still mismatched, for one eye was lighter than the other, looked towards the group of angels gathered around in the air, their wings flapping at a calm pace. All of the girls were gossiping and talking again. He still couldn't understand how they could gossip when no one can ever do something wrong enough to gossip about.   
  
_Well_, he thought, _they could be talking about me... again._  
  
He shook his head from the thought, dismissing all contemplations just as quickly. Spike knew he was the ultimate troublemaker in Heaven since the Morningstar was created. He'd already heard the girls gossip about him. Once he heard he was going to be the next Lucifer. Spike wanted to laugh at that. But after millenia of peace and order in this place, Spike knew chaos and trickery was unknown to this place.   
  
The girls were probably talking about this happening in paradise, which he utterly had no interest in. He was an angel, he was with his love, he was in paradise -- whoopie, now leave him alone. The one who stood out from the others was the one he loved. Her golden hair outmatched the radiance from the halo above her. She had perfectly shaped silver wings that stood out from the others.   
  
In the communist-like conforminty that was Heaven, only the wings of each angel created a difference between each one. However, like everyone else in paradise, she had a lucious silk tunic of white, a gold ribbon tied around her waist, like every other male and female angel in paradise, including himself.  
  
Her laugh stood out from the others, her smile outdid from the others, hell -- oh how he despised that rule -- wow (oh, how he wanted to _kill_ that rule), everything about her outdid from the others. He saw that she was greeting them goodbye with a pagent-like wave and smile, and fluttered over next to him. She stood on her bare feet, closed the wings behind her, and sat next to him, the love that she desired. She hugged his arm, and looked into his eyes.  
  
Spike took notice that there was a certain gleem in those cerulean blue eyes of hers. Something that screamed information that she wanted to give. "So, what's the latest gossip in Heaven?" Spike sarcastically asked, a smug look on his expression. "Oriel get that little present of extra-hot, tobasco-dipped chocolate creamed Oreo's I sent him last night?"  
  
Julia sighed in disgust and humor. That was Spike Spiegel for you. "Yes, he did. And he was very fumed about it."  
  
"Oh good!" Spike cheered, grinning madly. "If he liked that one, then he's going to enjoy the next present I give him!"  
  
Julia glared at her love, suspiciously, but her lips still smiled in laughter. "And what is it this time?"  
  
Spike looked up innocently, his lips whistling a tune that shouted the words I'm an angel and I had nothing to do with this. "Oh nothing in particular... just a book called _So You Want To Be A Drag Queen...?_"  
  
"Jesus Christ," Julia muttered, rolling her eyes and slapping her hand into her forehead.  
  
"Be careful Julia, or you just might accidentally call him," Spike said matter-of-factly, a wide grin on his face like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, Spike?" Julia exasperated, rolling her eyes slightly. Afterwards, she let go of a heavenly chuckle, amused at what her love does to make Heaven more exciting. "Actually, I got some of the latest news that might be of some interest to you."  
  
"Oh?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow vaguely. "What is it, then?"  
  
"The ArchAngels have decended from higher grounds," she informed him. "Michael and Gabriel and others are to be assigning people to jobs of service towards those on Earth."  
  
His eyes brightened immensely as he whispered inquisitively in a fast pace, "Earth? The _mortal_ world? The world that has actually _allows_ people to carry guns and commence warfare and get absolutely drunk and have a cigarette if they felt like it?!"  
  
She laughed softly as she looked into his eyes. "Of course, what else would you expect?"  
  
Spike blinked once. Eventually, he was able to register this information and give his response. "_HELL YEAH!_"  
  
Julia quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shh! Oriel might hear you!"  
  
Spike gently took her hand away from his mouth, grinning ear to ear like a madman. "Who friggen cares! As long as I return to the mortal world, I'll actually **ENJOY** washing his shoes and doing his laundry for the punishment! I'll even brag about how I love serving under Oriel's command throughout everyone in Heaven if I that's the _only_ way of getting myself out of here!"  
  
Julia smiled, but this time there was sadness evident within her eyes. Spike took notice of Julia's change, sighing loudly and closing his eyes. Spike knew that Julia understood that he hated Heaven and he'd been waiting for the opportunity to go back to the mortal world when it came.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked into Julia's own. "Look, Julia," he started, reluctantcy in his voice, "you know all that we went through. All the pain and suffering, and then we finally get the peace we deserve and our love lasting ti'll the end of time throughout paradise. But... to be honest..."  
  
"You are absolutely bored here, I know that already," she said, a look of humour on her face. However, her eyes were still filled with sadness. "All I want is for you to be careful down there."  
  
"Hey, I'm careful!" Spike said, jokingly taking offense to her comment.  
  
Julia smiled, mirth in her eyes now. "Yes Spike, of course you are... and you haven't broken _one_ single rule in Heaven since you came here," she sarcastically mocked.  
  
Spike sweatdropped. "Okay, now that's a complete lie right there."  
  
The two laughted together at the same time, until it eventually died down and both looked at each other again. A silence in the conversation was prominent, both staring into each others eyes.   
  
Spike broke it for a second. "Julia," he whispered, seemingly dreading to speak her name in such a reluctant tone. "I... you know... I'd never leave you. What happened before, it just... it was completely--"  
  
"It's fine," she said curtly, no emotions within her voice. Deciding to end that part of the conversation, Julia moved closer to Spike, wraped her arms around his neck, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He in return did the same, the two holding close to each other as if their life depended on it.  
  
She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Go out and have fun, Spike. I'll be waiting here when your done."  
  
He smiled so wide, she had to let away a small laugh again, as he responded with a soft kiss to her lips. He broke away reluctantly, knowing he wished he didn't have to leave her, but he needed a break.  
  
"I'll come back as fast as I can," he said. "I just gotta get a vacation from paradise now -- it's getting on my nerves."  
  
With a quick final hug, Spike Spiegel stood up and starting running towards the gates where all the angels were flying towards. He gave away a snarl as he saw the others go in front of him in a rapid pace, nothing like the pace he was making, even if he was an expert martial artist. When it came to angel's and their flying, he couldn't catch up to them even if he tried. Physical wise however, they didn't stand a chance.   
  
_It's times like these that I wish I had taken those flying lessons_, Spike thought, kicking up a notch his running speed.  
  
By the time he reached the gates, there was a gigantic swarm of angels lined up at all the different booths. In awe of the sight, he looked around at all the angels. It was the first time in a while he had actually seen chaos in Heaven.   
  
_Looks like I'm not the only one who got tired of this place_, he thought to himself.   
  
The angels that whispered behind him said that chaos hadn't happened since the days of the Holy War when Heaven went against Hell. This chaos, though, was completely organized -- they were just pushing each other to get in front of the line while still in a straight line. Spike sighed deeply as he snapped back into reality. He started to look through each booth, until saw one of the booths, the one's for being ghosts have the sign "FULL" in bright red on the window.   
  
"I better start choosing fast!" he shouted, running down the lines from all the other angels. As fast as he went, the signs for "FULL" seemed to be going faster than he was. Annoyed, he drilled his speed to a point in which he couldn't stop. By the time he got to the last booth, he saw that it was the only one without the sign "FULL" on it. However...  
  
_SPLAT!_ He slammed into the wall made of clouds in front of him. With a bruise on his face, Spike quickly regained his composure, and ran towards the not-so-long line of people in front of him. He forgot to check which booth this was, but as long as it was something that would get him out of here, that's all he wanted.   
  
The line was taking forever, though. Spike didn't know where his patience was coming from, but he was able to withstand it. He had a feeling it was because of the outcome he was going to receive. He was going to leave Heaven for the mortal world. An hour later, the line was down to him and a guy in front of him.   
  
_Hallelujah!_ he thought to himself, a grin spreading over his facial features. However, once he saw the teller in the booth, his grin fell into a frown. _Oh great, just freakin' great..._  
  
The teller in the booth was none other than the angel Oriel, the one who rules over order and destiny and the creator of the rules of Heaven. He had slick short black hair, completely even with sideburns that hadn't been seen since the 20th century's disco era, the thickest black rimmed glasses known to Heaven, harsh and commanding gray eyes, and gray wings with the tips a creamy gold.  
  
"Oh how I love this situation," Spike muttered underneath his breath.  
  
"I heard that, Spike Spiegel," Oriel said as he gave the man's paper's in front of him. Spike crossed his arms, hung his back, and walked over to the booth were Oriel was. He and Oriel didn't get along the first moment each one of them met. Oriel would make the rules of Heaven while the ArchAngels were gone, and Spike would be the only angel that would break every rule in the book.   
  
"So, what job do I get, Oriel?" asked Spike, looking away from Oriel's face. If he would have looked, though, he would have seen the biggest smirk on the Angel of Order's face.  
  
"Actually, Spike," Oriel slyly said, making Spike look at him with a look of suspicion. It was then that Oriel lifted up a familiar sign to Spike that made the former bounty hunter drop his mouth to the ground and eyes popping out that made Oriel snicker with delight. "We're full."  
  
"_WHAT?!_ Oriel! You bas--"  
  
"Uh-uh-uh!" Oriel teased as he put the sign on the booth, moving his index finger back and forth as if Spike was a harmless child. "No cussing in Heaven, so says the rule book."  
  
"You for one should know where to stick that rule book when it comes to me, Oriel!" Spike shouted, slamming his fists onto the window of the booth. Oriel only smiled and started to vanish in front of Spike's eyes, making Spike slam on the window harder and think up of ways to get back at him.   
  
"I'm gonna kill you Oriel! Even if you're dead already! I'll kill you!" Spike screamed, slamming on the window harder and harder each time. Before Oriel left, he threw Spike a raspberry and vanished in a puff of disco-like glitter. Spike growled underneath his breath, vowing that he would get his revenge one of these days.  
  
Knowing it was a useless cause, Spike stopped his onslaught, turned around, and began to walk away from the booth. Disappointment settled into Spike, and the sudden urge to smoke a cigarette entered his body once again, something he hadn't done since he was alive. He glanced over to the right of him, noticing the rest of the booths were empty. There were no tellers inside at all. Looking over the booths, he could see the Gates of Heaven beginning to close slightly, signalling that the angels who were sent down to Earth had arrived.  
  
_That's it_, Spike thought dimly. _My ticket to freedom is gone..._  
  
He sighed in full despair, wanting to run away to a place that had total darkness. He was sick and tired of all this daylight and happiness. Spike was pissed, and depressed. He just couldn't be depressed in such a... gay place like this. He continued walking away from the booths, towards the Gates of Heaven.  
  
The Gates of Heaven were a most spectacular sight. They were gold, with silver, and jewels. It shined white, and sunlight, and colors of the rainbow. The bars were soft, like silk, but just as tough as any type of steel. However, no matter how beautiful they were to others, to Spike they signified the prison and the hellhole he was living in.  
  
Spike clasped a hand around a golden bar of the Gates of Heaven. They had finally closed now. There was no chance in hell he could ever get out of here now. He slammed his head against the gates, a heavenly sound emitting from the sudden contact. Spike felt like dying again. Dying felt a lot better than living in the reverse of Hell.  
  
He smiled softly, remembering a saying once said by an angel who lived here in Heaven. "Heaven is Hell in reverse, but the ideals stay the same."   
  
Spike knew that there was only one more person he could turn to. It was highly impossible, but it didn't hurt to try. He closed his eyes hard as he tilted his head towards the sky, whispering to a person that he thought with his heart and soul was hopefully listening.  
  
"B.G," he began softly, as if he was conducting a prayer, "I know you are seriously busy, but if you are listening, I only have one request... get me the hell out of here."  
  
It was silent in Heaven, no birds singing or chorus of angels playing their heavenly chants. After a few moments of waiting, Spike sighed, losing all hope and faith. He opened his eyes, which were clouded with despair.   
  
"I knew it was pointless."  
  
"You know you're not supposed to say Hell in Heaven," a voice whispered soothingly. Spike lifted his head slightly. A chuckled ensured as the voice continued. "You're not even supposed to say that saying, too."  
  
Spike smiled softly, turning around to face the man. "Well," Spike said, "the Morningstar did make a good point about both places before he left to Sin City."  
  
Spike got a good view of the man speaking to him. He had shoulder-length blonde hair, tangled and had uneven ends. His eyes were deep green, filled with compassion and life. He wore robes of deep green and gold, instead of a tunic like the other angels. The robes were made of the finest silk imaginable, and his wings were absolutely gigantic. They were colored the most brilliant gold ever seen. They were even brighter and more gorgeous than the golden Gates of Heaven.   
  
Wings of those stature signifys someone as an ArchAngel. However, with that much beauty and exoticism into those wings, Spike knew he was more than a regular ArchAngel. He was apart of the Holy Triumverate of Heaven. The Holy Triumverate constisted of Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael, the three highest ArchAngels and the most trusted by B.G. Whenever he and Jesus were away, those three would rule over Heaven.  
  
Spike had talked to this ArchAngel beforehand, when he first entered Heaven, and everytime when he broke a rule. Raphael, ArchAngel #02, Angel of Day and Healing, was the most nicest, caring, and forgiving man in Heaven. He was the only person he could turn to whenever he broke a rule and Oriel seriously wanted to repremand him.  
  
"Good to see you again, Spike," said Raphael, his smile just as bright as his golden exotic wings.  
  
"Likewise, Raphael," Spike said to the ArchAngel of Day and Healing. "Looks like B.G was actually listening to me."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Raphael said, closing his eyes cheerfully. "With that man, no one really knows what's going on."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Spike said, his voice showing no interest in the conversation so far.   
  
Raphael took the hint, though. "I understand you were unable to find a job to go to the mortal realm."  
  
Frowning, Spike nodded his head. "Yeah. Oriel gave the last assignment away before he handed me one," he explained, a growl wanting to emerge from his voice. "I swear, next prank I send him will be the biggest one to date... it'll go down in Heaven's history books!"  
  
"I fear for his safety then," Raphael said, chuckling heartily. His laughter quickly died down. "Well, I believe I should get down to business then."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, deeply interested in what Raphael had to offer. "Okay then. Let's hear it."  
  
Raphael nodded his head, ready to tell Spike what he had in mind. "With most of the jobs taken, and Michael breathing down my back, I'm afraid I cannot give you an assignment you would like. Most of the people signed up for ghosts, spirit detectives, helping out the Angel of Death, and leading souls into Judgment."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Great, just great. All the selections I had in mind are gone." He finally let go of that growl he supressed for so long. "And then we have Mr. Number One ArchAngel down not just your back, but mine's as well." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Is he still peeved about that incident a year ago?"   
  
"Yeah," Raphael admitted, "Michael still is." Raphael still kept on smiling, though. "But don't worry. I still have a job for you in mind."   
  
Raphael produced a golden light in his right hand, formed into a sphere. The light then quickly changed into a stack of papers. He handed them to a confused Spike with the most dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"What are these?" Spike asked, both of his hands filled with a gigantic stack of papers.  
  
"I believe they are called records," Raphael answered.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes. "I know that," he sneered. "But for what kind of job? What exactly am I doing?"  
  
Without even rethinking his words, Raphael said bluntly answered Spike's question. "Why, you're a guardian angel, of course."  
  
Those words prompted the martial artist angel to have the most shocked look that Raphael had seen thoughtout Heaven. All of the papers that were stacked in his hands fell to the floor, fluttering in the air like white birds of prey.   
  
"_**WHAT?!**_" Spike yelled, throwing his hands into the air like a madman. "I can't be a guardian angel!" He slowly began to compose himself, but the anger and shock was still there. "Guardian angels are higher than angels and on par with ArchAngels. I would have to go through so much training and rules and... authority. Authority, Raphael!"  
  
Raphael nodded his head, understanding every word Spike was saying with patience and comfort. "Yes, I know that."   
  
Spike's anger subsided, replaced fully with shock. He just couldn't believe Raphael was taking this so... cooly. "Raphael, you know how I am with authority. It--it'll take me, what? Aeons in order to finish getting through the training and classes!"  
  
Raphael nodded his head again. "I know that too," he merely said.  
  
A vein started to pop out on the side of Spike's head. "Then tell me this Raphael."  
  
"Yes?" Raphael asked, innocently and guilelessly.  
  
"_Why you are taking this matter so lightly?!_" Spike yelled on top of his lungs.  
  
"Simple, really," Raphael said, matter-of-factly. "As of now you are given a bye to the Guardian Angel classes, training, and the other academia that comes with it."  
  
As quick as the shock and anger came, both emotions left his face. "Eh?" he asked.  
  
Raphael sighed. "Let me put it this way -- Gabriel and I are releasing you of the harsh and cruel studying that comes with being a guardian angel."  
  
"Oh!" Spike exclaimed, adding after the end of his exclamation, "so you and Gabe are basically letting me say 'screw you' to the education of a G.A! Great!"  
  
Raphael smiled weakly. "Yes, if you say so." Raphael then produced another golden orb of light, this time in the opposite hand. Seconds later a thick book was formed from the golden light.   
  
"What's that?" Spike asked, curious about the thick book.  
  
Raphael smiled. "Well Spike, even though you are now a guardian angel, you still have no clue about guardian angelship. Thus, Gabriel and I have taken the liberty of finding a book that would suit your matter... and your personality."   
  
Raphael handed the book over to Spike, who still hadn't picked up the record files that wer in his hands beforehand. Spike took a look at the novel, and read outloud the title. "_666 Ways In Order To Become One Hell Of A Guardian Angel._" He looked up at Raphael, grinning ear to ear. "I like the sound of the book already."  
  
"It's the original book for G.A's," Raphael explained. "However, soon after the end of the Holy Wars with Lucifer, Michael banned the books and made Oriel create a new version." Raphael smiled similar to Spike. "Well, I believe it's time for you to go, Spike."   
  
"Thanks for everything," Spike thanked, picking up his records, finally. However, they were stacked oddly, unlike the perfect form they were once in.  
  
Raphael kept smiling, Spike slightly wondering how the ArchAngel could smile that much. "You're welcome." He then lifted his head to the sky, where above him the Council of Yahweh (the White House of Heaven) was hanging in the clouds. "Alright Gabriel, open the gates!"  
  
A loud horn echoed all around the two, until the Gates of Heaven began to open and the mortal world was awaiting Spike. However, before Spike could go, he had to confess to Raphael one last thing.  
  
"Raphael, look... thanks for the job, but... for crying outloud, I'm a careless former-bounty hunter," Spike said, a little reluctantcy in his voice. "My background comes from drugs, sydnicates, and a lot of bloodshed... hell, I don't even like kids and animals and women with attitudes! How can I watch over another person's life?"  
  
Raphael had the perfect answer for Spike. "You either take the job, or stay in paradise."  
  
The ArchAngel didn't have to tell Spike twice.   
  
  
  
  
_**DON'T WANT TO LIVE HERE NO MORE...**_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
